Currently we are studying the effects of various factors on homebox and PAX gene expression in the kidney. We need access to GenBank for sequence analysis of the genes we have isolated. This will allow us to establish which of the many homebox and PAX genes are being regulated in our cell system and to determine if the genes we have cloned are new or previously reported.